Tomisa
Opis Tomisa jest szesnastoletnią młodą suczką rasy Wilczak Saarloosa/ Saarlooswolfdog. W Psim Patrolu nie pełni zawodu. Jest starszą siostrą Tomiry. Można powiedzieć, że jest wojowniczką. Razem z Slend są najlepszymi przyjaciółkami. Wygląd Tomisa jest bardzo podobna z wyglądu do swojej młodszej siostry. Można powiedzieć, że po prostu jest w ciemniejszej tonacji barw. Tomisa ma białą łatkę na pyszczku, ciemnobeżową na głowie. Później jasno beżową łatę na początku klatki piersiowej, końcówki przednich łap są beżowe, a końcówki tylnych jasnoszare. Prawie całe jej futro jest ciemnobrązowe. Ma brązową łatkę na końcu ogona, na barkach i dwa paski. Tylne jej łapy są szare, przednie ciemnobeżowe, a podbrzusze kremowe. Jej oczy są złote. Na jej prawej przedniej łapie jest blizna, a na tylnej dwie. Charakter Nasza bohaterka jest TOTALNYM przeciwieństwem swojej siostry. Suczka nie jest spokojna i opanowana, oraz dziewczęca. Jest twardzielką! Kocha adrenalinę i ryzyko, lubi pomagać i wstawiać się za słabszymi. Jest też oschła, wredna, nie miła, jednak nie jest, aż tak wredna, jest też miła, wesoła, wyrozumiała, pomocna, żartobliwa, aktywna, w ogóle nie kochliwa. Jednak jej wadą jest to, że łatwo wpada w szał. Lubi też nawet bójki. Taka jest dla Psiego Patrolu. Często dokucza swojej siostrze, oraz dziwi jej się, że lubi się stroić i ma chłopaka! Dla wrogów Psiego Patrolu jest bardzo agresywna, wredna, niebezpieczna, porywcza, wpada łatwo przy nich w szał. Jednak też jest dobrą przyjaciółką i kumpelą. Zawsze potrafi doradzić, a w obronie Psiego Patrolu, mogłaby oddać życie. Często się kłóci z Tomirą, tylko polega to na tym, że ona wrzeszczy na siostrę, a tamta płacze. Jednak też jest nadopiekuńcza co do niej. Umiejętności Sunia jest trzecim najsilniejszym pieskiem w Psim Patrolu, a piątym pod względem szybkości. Jednak ma bezbłędną orientację w terenie. Sunia też dobrze surfuje. Rodzina * Daba- mama. * Sar- tata. * Tomira- młodsza siostra. * Ardo- szwagier. * Mira- siostrzenica. Dubbing * wersja angielska- Evangeline Lilly * wersja polska- Dominika Ostałowska Biografia Tomisa urodziła się na wsi pięć minut wcześniej od Tomiry w zwykłym domu, z pochodzenia jest Słowianką. Była bardzo kochana przez rodziców i odwzajemniała uczucie. W przeciwieństwie do siostry, która kochała biegać po łąkach i zrywać kwiatki, ona lubiła biegać po lasach i bawić się w zapasy z innymi szczeniakami. Tak dorastały. Pewnego dnia w Noc Świętojańską została w domu z rodzicami, a Tomira poszła nad rzekę. Gdy wróciła nad ranem, suczka mimo to o nią się martwiła. Zdziwiła się gdy tamta była rozanielona i miała na głowie wianek, dowiedziała się, że ma chłopaka. Pewnego dnia zniknęła. Postanowiła pożegnać rodzinę i jej poszukać, akurat natrafiła na Psi Patrol i tam została. Odznaka Jest to przypinka w kształcie szarego pół- księżyca. Zawieszona jest ona na czarnej obroży. Lubi # Spędzać czas z pieskami z Psiego Patrolu, rodziną, przyjaciółmi Psiego Patrolu i Slend. # Straszne rzeczy. # Dokuczać siostrze. # Twardzielki. # Adrenalinę. # Ryzyko. # Boże Narodzenie. # Sylwester.. # Wielkanoc. # Wiosnę. # Lato. # Jesień. # Zimę. # Śnieg. # Słońce. # Deszcz. # Wyjazdy. # Straszyć siostrę. # Południce. Nie lubi # Wrogów Psiego Patrolu. # Kobiecości. # Kłamstwa. # Oszustwa. # Ignorancji. # Zła. # Strojenia się. Hobby # Zapasy. # Bieganie. # Surfing. # Pup- fu. # Narty. # Ćwiczenia w terenie. # Biegi na orientację. # Pływanie. # Dokuczanie siostrze. Strach * PFF! BRAK!! Ciekawostki # Jest rzadką rasą psa ponieważ to Wilczak Saarloosa/ Saarlooswolfdog. # Ma 70 cm wzrostu. # Jest starszą siostrą Tomiry. Tomisa jest starsza o 5 minut. # Jest twardzielką. # Ma jedną bliznę na przedniej łapie i dwie na tylnej, co było afektem ataku niedźwiedzia. # Jest totalnym przeciwieństwem swojej siostry. # Jest pochodzenia Słowiańskiego. # Jest bardzo podobna z wyglądu do swej siostry, tylko jest ciemniejsza. # Często się kłóci z Tomirą, tylko polega to na tym, że ona wrzeszczy na siostrę, a tamta płacze. # Mimo, że dokucza siostrzyce jest nadopiekuńcza do niej. # Dokucza swojej siostrze. # Posiada srebrną przypinkę w kształcie pół-księżyca. # Mimo iż lubi dokuczać siostrze, to jest nadopiekuńcza w stosunku do niej. # Na Halloween przebrała się za południcę. # Lubi straszyć południcami swoją siostrę. # Ona i Slend to najlepsze przyjaciółki. # Jest trzecia w Psim Patrolu pod względem siły. # Na swój własny sposób kocha swoją siostrę. Galeria Tomisy Tomisa.png 1521307148136.png|ARCYDZIEŁO!! AW! Narysowane przez ^^ToyFreddy^^<333333333333333 Sketch-1521647615142.png|Tzw. Siostrzana ,,miłośc" 1521650354019.png|ARCYDZIEŁO!! ARCYŚ! Narysowane przez Puppy <33333333333333 Ognicho narysowane przez Shiraz.png|OMD! ARCYDZIEŁO!! LOFFCIAM TO!Ognisko w terenie słowiańskich piesków <33333333333333333 :33 Narysowane przez Zuma the girl<3 Sketch-1523896734598.png|Komiks strona 1 Sisters no matter what page 2.jpg|Komiks strona 2 Sisters no matter what page 3.jpg|Komiks strona 3 Sisters no matter what page 4.PNG|Komiks strona 4 Kategoria:Wymyślone postacie Kategoria:Wymyślone Postacie Kategoria:Psi Patrol Kategoria:Duże psy Kategoria:Suczki Kategoria:Suczka Kategoria:Sunia Kategoria:Suczka bez zawodu Kategoria:Tomisa Kategoria:Siostra Kategoria:Siostry Kategoria:Twardzielka Kategoria:Twardzielki Kategoria:Wilczak Saarloosa Kategoria:Wilczaki Saarloosa Kategoria:Saarlooswolfdog Kategoria:Saarlooswolfdogi Kategoria:Piesek pierwszego pokolenia Kategoria:Dziewczyny Kategoria:Dziewczyna Kategoria:Dziewczynki Kategoria:Ekipa Kategoria:Nastolatki Kategoria:OC Kategoria:OC Chye Kategoria:Słowiańska suczka Kategoria:Słowiański piesek Kategoria:Mieszka w Psim Patrolu Kategoria:Pieski Słowiańskie Kategoria:Nastolatka Kategoria:Silna Kategoria:Starsza siostra Kategoria:Starsze siostry Kategoria:Rzadkie rasy Kategoria:Rzadka rasa Kategoria:Wilczak Kategoria:Wilczaki Kategoria:Najstarsza z miotu Kategoria:Chłopczyca Kategoria:Chłopczyce Kategoria:Mieszkaniec bazy Psiego Patrolu